31 días con BnHA
by Sarah Usher
Summary: Serie de drabbles, viñetas y one shots que participan en el reto de #31daysBNHA. 13. Pareja hetero: IidaMei. Una declaración de confianza ciega. Iida se ruboriza al recordar lo que parecía ser una confesión, mientras Hatsume sonríe abiertamente. Una breve revisión de cómo podría iniciar una relación entre ellos.
1. Estudiante favorito masculino

El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

Situado durante el segundo festival deportivo.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **1.** **Estudiante favorito masculino**

Bakugo Katsuki.

Su propio nombre imponía y provocaba que las masas se giraran a mirarlo _(aunque sea de reojo, con duda e incertidumbre de su siguiente acción)._ Da pasos firmes que proyectan la voluntad inquebrantable que yace en su corazón.

Se pone de pie frente al podio, da una mirada a sus compañeros _(de reconocimiento, la arrogancia y desprecio ha quedado atrás)._ Aclara su garganta una vez más.

—Seré el número uno —repite el mismo elocuente discurso del año pasado.

Jadeos, conmoción e intriga.

Baja, ignorando los desplantes de los estudiantes, omitiendo el hecho de que cientos de ojos se posaban sobre él, con un aire inquisidor.

 _Él realmente quería ser el número uno._

No aspiraba a la gloria de All Might ni al desagrado generalizado que provoca Endeavor.

 _Él quería ser el número uno, a su manera, con sus propias reglas y creando un molde nuevo, porque se niega a ser la sombra de otro._

Se sitúa junto a sus compañeros de clase. Demostraría que cerró la brecha entre ellos, que era digno de estar ahí.

 _No quería ser un remplazo ni copia barata del símbolo de la paz._

Aspiraba a más.

Ansía ser capaz de transmitir la determinación que siente al perseguir sus propios objetivos. Añora guiar través de los turbios caminos, proclamando un triunfo ineludible. Ambiciona el éxito a base de su propia fuerza, demostrando una valía incuestionable.

Dejó entrever una sonrisa que auguraba la mayor contienda.

 _Ser el símbolo de la victoria no sonaba nada mal para él._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Siendo honesta, la pensé mucho para participar, pero luego de ver el dibujo de Lyov sobre Bakugo, pensé que tenía que hacerlo sí o sí.


	2. Héroe pro favorito masculino

El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

Situado en un futuro muy lejano (que espero nunca suceda).

.

* * *

.

 **2.** **Héroe Pro favorito masculino**

Hawks

Niño prodigio. Héroe en ascenso. _Traidor._

Aunque dentro de la burocracia preferían llamarlo _doble agente (omitiendo completamente las implicaciones que conllevan jugar al malo, siendo bueno_ ).

Obtuvo la atención de los altos mandos desde pequeño. Procuró mantener un bajo perfil, hasta que se volvió inevitable al ser anunciado como el nuevo héroe número dos.

Emitió un suspiro cansado, estirando y contrayendo sus alas.

 _¿Cuántos héroes serían capaces de ello?_

Dejó entrever una sonrisa automática.

La pregunta del _¿por qué?_ Ya no se reprodujo como grabación en su cabeza. De nada servía conocer las razones.

 _Cruzó el punto de no retorno cuando la sangre manchó sus manos, salpicó su ropa y se perdió en sus alas._

En ocasiones era necesario un sacrificio aislado, lejos de los espectadores para mantener el orden en esa sociedad de héroes hipócritas.

 _¿Por esa razón quería exponerlo? ¿Para ver su caída?_

Sacudió otra vez sus alas, en un vano intento de que las manchas rojas salieran de sus plumas.

 _Rojo. Rojo. Rojo._

 _¿Por qué el cuerpo seguía inerte en el suelo?_

—Así, ¿o necesitan que me siga hundiendo? —Las palabras salieron vacías, carentes incluso de su usual tono juguetón. Los policías levantaron sus armas sin dudarlo un instante.

Abrió sus alas, listo para emprender el vuelo. No podía morir ahí, a manos de las propias personas con las que trabajo codo a codo un día antes.

Ya no estaba tan seguro de haber aceptado ser lo necesario para la sociedad.

Esas manchas rojas se extendían por su plumaje, cubriendo de un carmesí las alas de un ángel caído.

.

* * *

.

Estuve dándole muchas vueltas al tema y terminé dando con Hawks. Su papel como doble agente, me da la sensación de que no va a terminar bien y me hace amarlo más.


	3. Villano favorito masculino

El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

 **Situado en un futuro muy lejano (que espero nunca suceda). Teoría de Dabi siendo Touya Todoriki.**

.

* * *

.

 **3\. Villano favorito masculino**

Dabi

La delgada línea entre el bien y el mal era determinada por la sociedad.

 _Y para una sociedad de héroes, cualquier acto de rebelión contra el sistema era señalado como villanía._

Bufó. Levantó la mirada para ver su entorno.

Entonces, ¿seguir sus objetivos era un acto lleno de maldad?

Rousseau consideraba que el hombre era naturalmente bueno, que era la sociedad quien lo corrompe.

Sí él nació siendo bueno… _¿fue la propia crueldad del mundo que lo despojó de toda bondad?_

En contra punta, Maquiavelo creía que el hombre es malo por naturaleza, a menos que se le precisen a ser bueno.

Así que ese hombre que jamás se atrevió a llamar padre, _¿era malo jugando a ser bueno?_

La historia de vida de las personas quedaba relegada en segundo plano cuando se trataba de héroes y villanos; un padre ausente podía ser aceptado por las masas al ser un héroe; mientras que un hijo lastimado, herido y abusado, sería abucheado por ser un villano.

 _Todo dependía de su actuación en público._

Un azul abrasaba su entorno, creando caos, muerte y destrucción.

—Una sociedad que moldea según sus intereses —murmuró con asco, dando media vuelta y emprendiendo el camino de regreso—. Sin considerar lo hipócrita que se vuelve contra el que buscan el propio beneficio —escupió lo último con saña, enardeciendo más sus llamas.

La línea entre el bien y el mal se difuminó completamente cuando utilizó su poder en un acto heroico que terminó con una habitación en llamas, un padre enfadado y un miedo familiar latente a quemarse con _el azul que salía de su cuerpo._

Al final, renunció a ese burdo camino empalmado de mentiras y desasosiegos para buscar un lugar que pueda llamar propio, donde las razones tengan igual peso que las acciones.

.

* * *

.

Estuve debatiendo entre Dabi y Stain, pese a que Stain tiene un gran trasfondo psicológico, ganó mi crush por Dabi. Hay algo que me revienta un poco de BnHA y es el tema relacionado a la percepción social del bien y el mal, por ello, intenté plasmarla acá.

PD: Gracias a MelodyLM por tus reviews, no sabes como me subieron el ánimo.


	4. Momento épico

El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

Situado durante el capítulo 22 de la tercera temporada.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **4\. Momento épico**

Deku vs Kacchan 2

¿Cuál era el verdadero significado tras esa lucha? El dolor impregnado tras años de dudas y miedos disfrazados de orgullo y ego.

Él corrió con insistencia tras un modelo de lo que desea ser, sin siquiera ser capaz de acercarse lo suficiente para tocar su capa, mientras el otro, de todas las personas, fue su elegido y discípulo.

 _¿Qué tenía de especial el estúpido Deku?_

 _¿Y por qué él se sentía tan frustrado?_

Las culpas volvieron, cegando por unos instantes su racionalidad; fue su secuestro lo que provocó el retiro de All Might, que reveló su secreto al mundo, desestabilizando la sociedad de héroes.

 _¿Merecía llamarse héroe luego de caer y ser tentado por la liga de villanos?_

La espalda de su mayor aspiración parecía demasiado ancha, distante e inalcanzable. Y él seguía estancado cuando los demás corrían y avanzaban, crecían y aprendían.

 _¿Él era inadecuado? ¿En qué momento su voluntad se rompió?_

Sí, quería ganar, demostrar que era el mejor con una enorme brecha de por medio, pero, _¿sus victorias tendrían siempre este precio?_

 _¿El sabor amargo persistiría luego de cada batalla?_

El dolor de su cuerpo coincidía con el de su interior. Ardía, quemaba, _dolía_ , ¿acaro era un dolor que merecía? Podría sentir como sus músculos colapsaban bajo su piel en un grito desesperado por dejar escapar los cientos de sentimientos y emociones que se esforzaba por reprimir.

—¡No tengo idea… de lo que debería de hacer! —Confesó entre jadeos, lágrimas reprimidas y culpa desmedida. Levantó la mirada al frente y el tonto conejillo lo veía con _lástima_ destilando por sus fastidiosos ojos.

La molestia regresó, trasformando cada uno de sus sentimientos en violencia, en agresividad y… _era la única forma que conocía para expresar aquello que estaba destruyéndolo por dentro._

Al final, su ego, orgullo y soberbia fueron los causantes de la caída de símbolo de la paz, _¿podía seguir aspirando a superarlo?_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Cuando leí "Momento épico" pensé inmediatamente en esta pelea, por el trasfondo de Bakugo y quise cambiarlo, pero esta pelea fue la razón para que quisiera leer el manga. Una pequeña introspección a los sentimientos de Bakugo.


	5. Momento triste

El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

Situado durante el capítulo 136 del manga.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **5\. Momento triste**

Estancia de Eri con Chisaki Kai.

Dolor. Culpa. Impotencia.

Ya ni siquiera intenta huir, sus diminutos pies no dan para más, sus pequeños brazos se han cansado de pelear y su voluntad se ha terminado de romper al igual que su frágil corazón.

 _¿De verdad era un monstruo que merecía esa tortura?_

 _¿Un ser tan despreciable que debe estar oculto del mundo?_

No comprendía a Chisaki que insistía en castigarla cada vez que ansiaba por la libertad. Escuchó por accidente que asesinó a su padre y por ello, su madre la abandonó.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquello?_

El rostro de sus padres era un borrón maltrecho en su selectiva memoria. No lo recuerda y está segura de que es mejor así, aunque no prefiere el trato de su actual cuidador.

Ser un _todo_ para luego ya no ser _nada._

No, no, no. ¡Ella quería mantenerse completa!

Su cuerpo dolía, presa del pánico y desesperación de cada día que sigue en cautiverio. La sangre en sus venas _quema_ , implorando drenarse fuera de ella.

¿Cuántas veces ha vuelto del velo? Perdió la cuenta de los recorridos que ha dado de regreso de aquel túnel oscuro al que muchos llaman muerte.

Ya ha comenzado a creer que lo merece.

Es la muñeca de porcelana con la cual Chisaki juega a montar y desmontar a su voluntad cuando la ha forzado a cruzar su límite, otra vez.

Los juguetes, la ropa, el tiempo que usaban para entretenerla con cosas triviales; nada de eso sustituía las horas que pasaba llorando y suplicando por terminar con el martirio que su captor osaba llamar _vida_.

Y luego esa oportunidad donde reconoció la luz del sol y esos _héroes…_

—Su mano se sentía diferente.

Incluso la tempestad da un respiro durante el caos que arrastras, destruye y _él era cálido._

Eri no quería ilusionarse ni sufrir una pena más, pero, _quería ser rescatada por él y terminar con ese momento de tristeza._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Cuando leí "Momento triste" ninguna escena cruzó por mi cabeza, hasta que el fic: "¿Familia?" de MelodyLM que recordé la triste historia de Eri y fue inevitable asociarla a este día. Para mi, la estancia de Eri con Chisaki se ha ganado este puesto con creces.


	6. Dúo de héroes pro

El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

Situado durante los primeros años de héroe de Eraserhead.

* * *

.

 **6\. Dúo de héroes pro**

Eraserhead y Ms. Joke

Prefería el anonimato, el silencio y la justicia velada. Muchos insistían que su aberración a los medios de comunicación, la publicidad y el ojo público restaban muchos puntos a la hora de trabajar.

Él prefería trabajar solo; todo era más sencillo de esa forma.

El repiqueo de la lluvia, el murmullo de las hojas de los árboles y _las risas sofocadas_ …

Esperen un minuto.

Levanta la mirada observando a esos maleantes que seguía desde varias calles atrás, la luna apenas ilumina su preceder. Se detiene un instante, confundido por las carcajadas. Los colores fosforescentes resaltaban más de lo debido.

Preparó sus vendajes para actuar de inmediato apenas detectaran su presencia, situación que nunca ocurrió.

—Debes ser Eraserhead —saludó la mujer, por la soltura con la que habló, parecía conocerlo—. Soy Ms Joke —se presentó extendiendo una mano. El héroe subterráneo mantenía la expresión desconfianza—. También soy héroe —aclaró, dejando escapar una carcajada—. ¡Vamos, quita esa cara de terror!

 _Es ruidosa._ Fue el primer pensamiento del Eraserhead dirigido a la heroína y una idea que hasta la fecha sostiene.

Y más luego de escuchar sus malos chistes, estúpidas caras y _era malditamente buena atrapando villanos_.

Los siguientes años posteriores a su debut, la presencia de Ms. Joke se volvió constante debido a la cercanía de sus agencias y para sorpresa de todo, _tenían una sincronización en las misiones conjuntas era envidiada por los veteranos._

Ella podría ser ruidosa, molesta y un dolor de culo, pero sabía ponerse seria y tomar el rol de héroe cuando es necesario.

Y para él, _todavía era una molestia_ , aunque reconocía que _muy secretamente_ , disfrutaba de su compañía y esa habilidad innata de leer la situación y ser apoyo en momentos críticos.

Al final de la noche, compensaba con cálidas sonrisas las mediocres bromas.

.

* * *

.

La verdad, primero pensé en Endeavor y Hawks, luego en 13 y Eraserhead y al final, terminé escogiendo a este par.

Siento no haber actualizado ayer, no estaba segura de como estructurar mis ideas, y estoy feliz de esperar, me gustó el resultado.


	7. OTP

El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

Situado durante el festival deportivo.

* * *

.

 **7\. OTP**

Bakugo y Uraraka

Todos decían que ella era fuerte, pero nadie realmente demostraba que lo creía.

 _Falsos halagos_ , se repetía, luego de hacer los ejercicios sola, porque ninguno de sus amigos confiaba de verdad en sus capacidades.

En el Festival deportivo, se acercó a Deku, esperando no ser rechazada (igualnoteníamuchasopcionesparaél) aun así, dolió en su orgullo que todas las felicitaciones de su amigo fueron para Hatsume y no para ella.

Pero lo peor fue cuando…

—Tengo un plan que puede ayudarte para vencer a Kacchan. —Aquello fue una puñalada de frente y limpia. _Dudaron de ella._

Sabía que Bakugo era un oponente formidable y que existía poca posibilidad de ganarle, pero se aferraba a esa esperanza, pero esas palabras demostraban que la creían incapaz de siquiera pensar en un plan por su misma.

Se negó a escucharlo. Necesitaba sobresalir, tenía un sueño que perseguir y… _perdió._

La estrategia fue extrema para llevar a su cuerpo hasta el límite, la voz de Deku sonó de fondo en su cabeza cuando reveló su plan y después de echó a correr, sólo para que Bakugo destruyera el ataque sorpresa, junto a su _voluntad y sus sueños._

Despertó en la enfermería, las palabras de Deku no fueron reconfortantes, se sentía fatal. Cuando se quedó sola meditó sus acciones hasta que la puerta fue abierta de golpe.

—Eres más que la sombra de Deku —Fueron sus toscas palabras y después sintió su camisa en la cara—. Tus ojos cambiaron justo antes de soltar el ataque, ya no eras Uraraka, por eso logré vencerte.

 _Eres fuerte,_ fue el mensaje implícito cuando él se alejó.

.

Él no menosprecia ni hace diferencia por el género de las personas. No había razones para tratarla diferente; _era un extra más._

Hasta que lo llevó al límite de su quirk. Ahí reconoció que era _más que un extra._

Y cuando esos imbéciles tuvieron las agallas de llamarla frágil y delicada, les quiso explotar la cara.

—¿Qué parte de ella _es frágil_? —Replicó con molestia.

Después de ese evento, prestó más atención a la chica de la gravedad cero. Pocos querían entrenar con ella y cuando vio como sus amigos de _alejaron_ , ignoró a Kirishima para caminar hasta ella y decretar que harían equipo.

Ella era fuerte, bajo la sombra de su mejor amigo.

Él era determinación y fuerza escondidas en un caparazón de prepotencia.

Las luchas, entrenamientos, gritos y peleas; _se volvieron lo que el otro necesitaba para crecer._ Juntos o por separado, podían patear traseros; él sonreía orgulloso de la técnica y trucos que le enseñó, ella festejaba cuando lograba arrastrarlo y volverlo un ente sociable.

Lo que empezó con un _reconocimiento_ , terminó en un _enamoramiento._

.

* * *

.

La pareja fue super sencilla, mi OTP es sin lugar a dudas el Kacchako, que no importa que tan odiado sea, yo lo amo y le daré mi amor (hasta que cambie de fandom).


	8. Musical AU

El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

Situado durante su segundo o tercer año en U.A.

* * *

.

 **8\. Musical AU**

Ser héroes significa más que vencer villanos; _es salvar vidas de diferentes maneras._

Y eso lo descubrieron cuando los primeros acordes de la melodía inundaron el lugar. Los rasgueos de las guitarras, la suavidad del piano y la brusquedad de la batería creaban un nuevo, vivaz _y lleno de esperanza._

La voz de Jiro salió sutil, como el aleteo de una mariposa que vuela por el lugar, iluminando hasta el rincón más oscuro.

 _Dudaron_.

Son humanos, y tenían derecho de _titubear_ sobre sus habilidades. Aunque ahogaron la incertidumbre, no era momento de _temer_ , sino de reconfortar.

Paulatinamente los aplausos aumentaron. El silencio se rompió por parte de la audiencia para emitir sonidos de alegría y felicidad.

Como héroes, _no_ , como personas saben que hay situaciones que no pueden cambiar, sin importar que tanta impotencia sientan, _pero_ , siempre hay algo para aliviar al menos estos complejos momentos y reconfortar un corazón herido.

—¡Son un gran público! —Festejó Jiro respirando fuerte y manteniendo una sonrisa que amenazaba con quebrarse en cualquier momento. Cada integrante de la banda se separó de su instrumento cuando los pequeños niños se acercaron a charlar con ellos; los ojos de los infantes brillaban y contagiaban de su felicidad a los aspirantes de héroes.

—¡Eres genial, Creati!

—¡Tu voz es asombrosa Earphone Jack!

—¡Eres increíble con la batería, Ground Zero! ¿Podrías darme tu autógrafo?

Cientos de halagos y felicitaciones prosiguieron, ellos sonrieron, complaciendo a su pequeña audiencia. Y es que, en ocasiones, la visita de héroes no reconforta tanto como la calidez de la música.

Ni siquiera Recovery Girl podía hacer la diferencia con estos niños que apenas iniciaban en la vida, _y ya tenían que despedirse de ella._

.

* * *

.

La verdad no pensé este día, porque no sabía que hacer, hasta que recordé que ser héroe, no solo significa luchar contra los villanos y creo que mis niños tienen muy en claro eso.


	9. Genderbend

El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

* * *

.

 **9\. Genderbend**

Todoroki Shoto

Vuelta, vuelta, vuelta. _Clip._

Observa su reflejo en el espejo un instante. _Reajustar._ El vendaje apenas deja entrever algo de su anatomía bien escondida. Las palabras de Fuyumi y el mecánico proceso traen amargos recuerdos de entrenamientos forzados. Suelta un suspiro cargado de cansancio, frustración y… _¿Por cuánto más tendrá que hacerlo?_

Abotona la camisa del uniforme, se sube la falda y se acomoda la corbata. Una mirada parece atravesar el cristal y _devorarla._

Traga saliva. Recuerda la suave voz de su madre, los gritos, _las súplicas y luego el llanto_ incontrolable ligado a una eterna disculpa incapaz de sanarla _._ Por un segundo siente que es un frágil hielo _y se derrite ante el calor_ hasta evaporarse y desaparecer.

 _Desaparecer no suena mal,_ piensa, meditando sus opciones.

La ambigüedad en sus ojos la transporta a diferentes lugares; la congelada calidez de su madre y la ardiente frialdad de su padre.

 _Quema. Quema. Quema._

Se cuestiona que, si de ser un chico, la crueldad y violencia del mundo. No. _De su mundo,_ sería más tolerable.

—Lo dudo —articula en voz alta, ajustando la coleta. La ambivalencia en el color de cabello es un desagradable recordatorio de _quién es y quién no quiere ser._

Porque ni siquiera un cambio de género mitigaría el dolor que oprime su interior.

.

* * *

.

Originalmente haría este día sobre Uraraka, pero ya la había elegido a ella para otro día, así que no quería repetir; me debatí como media hora sobre a quien elegir y vi varios fan art de Shoto que me convencieron. Siento que él es uno de los personajes con mayor carga emocional y pues, quería escribir sobre él.


	10. Estudiante favorito femenino

El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **10\. Estudiante favorito femenino**

Uraraka Ochako

Su presencia es suave, atrae miradas cargas de atención y dulzura. La consideran débil y frágil por la calidez que refleja al hablar.

Mantiene la sonrisa, aunque quiere gritar que se equivocan, _que es fuerte_. Y lo sabe y quiere demostrarlo a esas personas que abuchearon a su compañero por _jugar con ella_ , cuando lo único que hacía era _no subestimarla._

Admite que sus motivaciones podían llegar a ser _banales_ , cuando desconocen el trasfondo de sus deseos.

Sí, quiere ser heroína para ganar dinero, _dinero_ que quiere usar para agradecer a sus padres los sacrificios que realizaron para que ella logre sus objetivos.

Pero.

También quiere salvar vidas y luchar contra la villanía.

 _Quiere ser más fuerte._

Y que reconozcan esa fuerza.

—Fuiste la número tres en el examen de admisión —se recuerda, como un mantra, atrayendo la voluntad y determinación de aquel momento y…

 _Oh._

Encuentra un error de cálculo, una variante hasta ahora, desconocida para ella y que afectaba directamente su desempeño.

 _No es ella_ , no son sus técnicas y sus motivos se volvieron extrínsecos.

Levanta la mirada, observando a su _mejor amigo_ abrirse paso entre la multitud, _brillando, creciendo y… ella sigue estancada_.

Observa las almohadillas en sus manos, tocándolas un breve instante. La suavidad comenzaba a deteriorarse con el uso y…

 _Ella también se deteriora._

Sus manos se vuelven puños sintiendo como la impotencia, desesperación y ansiedad la invaden.

 _No flota._ Descubre con sorpresa y levanta la mirada, encontrándose apoyo y confianza en los ojos de sus compañeros que reconocen la fuerza en ella.

 _Porque también es fuerte._ Y tiene un largo camino que recorrer antes de poder llevar a sus padres a Hawaii.

 _._

* * *

 _._

Sobre decir que Uraraka y Bakugo son de mis personajes favoritos, razones sobran para tenerla acá. Solo quiero decir, que quería remarcar que Uraraka tiene un pequeño conflicto por como la percibe y lo que implica ser amiga de Deku y quedar a su sombra.


	11. Héroe pro favorito femenino

El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

.

* * *

.

 **11\. Héroe pro favorito**

Shimura Nana

Ser héroe significa cientos de cosas; implica ayuda, fuerza, valentía, _sacrificio._ Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Se fuerza a sonreír cuando ingresa a su hogar después de la fatídica noticia. Su rostro se siente restirado y en cualquier momento teme perder la compostura. Sabe que hay elecciones complicadas, que un bien común era mayor que el bienestar propio.

 _No puede permitirse ser egoísta otra vez._

Ser héroe también implica reconocer que no puedes salvar a todas las personas, y en ocasiones, aunque duela y desgarre el alma, tampoco se puede hacer nada por las que están a nuestro alcance.

 _Ser héroe,_ se repite, observando la expresión llena de incertidumbre y miedo en su pequeño hijo.

Con años forjó una definición acorde a sus creencias.

 _—Cuando tienes que salvar a alguien, generalmente se encuentran en una situación aterradora. Un verdadero héroe salva no sólo sus vidas, sino también sus espíritus... Eso es lo que creo. Así que no importa cuán aterradoras se pongan las cosas, sonríeles, como diciendo: "Estoy bien. Las personas en este mundo que pueden sonreír son siempre las más fuertes"._

Quiere sonreía, decirle que todo está bien, _pero nada lo está._

Una dolorosa mueca se forma en sus labios, donde antes residía una cándida y reconfortante sonrisa.

Y se despide. Y duele. _Y quiere renunciar, porque ser héroe a tiempo completo la desgasta, la deteriora, la rompe y…_

Él aparece siguiendo sus pasos con una voluntad implacable, pidiendo una oportunidad, una por la cual ella dejó de luchar, pero se forzaba en mantener.

Ríe al escucharlo. Y recuerda su juventud llena de principios e ideales sobre una sociedad más sana, menos corrompida y…

 _Se atreve a confiar en él,_ aun cuando Sorahiko le ha dicho que es una locura, cree que el joven Toshinori podrá enardecer su definición de héroe.

 _Porque el sacrificio es lo más heroico, pese a que sufre en silencio, bajo esa eterna sonrisa que no parece desgastarse; sacrificándose a sí misma por la paz._

.

* * *

.

Nana es mi heroína favorita por muchas razones, además de lo que representa, carga con una difícil historia que sirve para mostrar lo que creía sobre los héroes, por la cual se esforzó en mantener una fachada para protegerse y evitar ser lastimada.


	12. Villano favorito femenino

El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

 **Nota:** Temas fuertes implícitos. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.

.

* * *

.

 **12\. Villano favorito femenino**

Toga Hamiko

 _Sonríe. Sonríe. Sonríe. Vístete._

El frío entumece sus músculos. El suelo congela sus piernas desnudas, el aire enfría sus pequeños pechos escondidos bajo sus brazos, siente como las cálidas lágrimas que bordean su rostro se solidifican por las bajas temperaturas.

 _Ya no siente miedo._

Ahoga el gemido de dolor cuando estira sus piernas para arrastrarse hasta el bulto al final de la habitación. Revisa su bonito vestido, _ahora roto, manchado y corrompido._

 _Como ella._

Frunce los labios en un puchero. El olor metálico a sangre persiste. _Y le gusta,_ aunque también _lo odia._

Descarta la posibilidad de usar el regalo de cumpleaños que le dio ese bastardo que se retiró de la habitación apenas unas horas atrás. Busca con paciencia entre los cajones maltrechos algo que la haga sentir menos _corrupta y_ más _humana._

Reconoce un uniforme escolar.

Ha olvidado la última vez que estuvo en una escuela, en una casa, _y que conoció una familia_. En ocasiones lo extraña. No siempre y tampoco por las mismas razones.

Logra deslizar con dificultad la falda, las medias, la blusa y alcanza un suéter para abrigarse del frío y _ocultar_ las marcas.

 _Porque es una frágil muñeca de porcela con dueño._

Revisa el cuerpo sin vida que yace a unos metros, encontrándose una navaja, sintiendo la sangre arder en sus venas. Su quirk es vistoso, aunque defectuoso, _como ella._

Realiza un pequeño, apenas perceptible corte y observar brotar un líquido rojo. Ya la han hecho beber sangre de cadáveres, el sabor es amargo, a _putrefacción_. Así que con cuidado, levanta la mano y chupa la herida. La piel pierde rápidamente el calor por el clima, se apresura a beber lo suficiente para alcanzar una transformación. _Todavía se siente asqueada_ , pero se traga las náuseas junto a las ganas de vivir.

Tiene poco tiempo, recuerda. Con esfuerzo se levanta y jala el cuerpo debajo de la cama, escondiéndolo minuciosamente. Rellena el vestido roto con almohadas y lo cobija en la cama.

Espera impaciente, junto a la puerta y con arma en mano.

Es puntual, como un reloj.

Clic. Luz. Clic. Un rechinido advierte la presencia de un tercero que conoce… _perdió la cuenta de los años en los que ha sido su muñeca._ Salta a su espalda, abriendo un corte muy cerca de la yugular, se regaña por fallar y vuelve a intentar. El olor metálico de la sangre fresca la _reconforta._

Prefería no beber la sangre de ese asqueroso hombre, pero es su pase de salida. La transformación inicia y logra frenar la irremediable necesidad de _dañarse_.

Camina dando saltos, ignorando los gritos de súplica y agonía que atacan sus sensibles oídos, se niega a ser la salvadora de alguien más, _nadie la ayudó a ella._

El sol la ciega un instante, el aire es cálido y…

—Sonríe —murmura en voz baja, engrandeciendo el gesto.

Tomaría una lenta y dolorosa venganza contra los hombres que ultrajaron su _ya no_ tan frágil cuerpo. Se balance sobre sus dedos y luego el talón, en un movimiento constante mientras espera el autobús que la llevaría por un nuevo camino, lleno de _sonrisas, sangre y sufrimiento que ya no sería el propio._

.

* * *

.

Toga sin duda, es de mis vilanos favoritos, tiene _algo_ que me hace pensar la historia tan compleja detrás de ella para que haya quedado tan trastornada. O tal vez simplemente sufre de algún trastorno de la personalidad y yo acá queriéndole dar una historia desgarradora. xD

PD: Gracias a MelodyLM por tus reviews, no sabes como me subieron el ánimo.


	13. Pareja hetero

El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

* * *

.

 **13\. Pareja hetero**

IidaMei

El choque constante de llaves, tuercas y tornillos se volvió parte de su día a día.

Al principio acudió al departamento de apoyo por mejoras significativas en su traje, todo a espaldas de ella; Hatsume Mei, la misma chica que lo usó descaradamente en el Festival deportivo para mostrar sus artefactos.

—¿Por qué sigues viniendo por mejores innecesarias? —Fue la pregunta que soltó Hatsume un día, sin despegar la mirada del traje en el que trabajaba.

Iida no dio respuesta alguna.

 _Él tampoco lo sabía._

Hasta que ella se giró, se levantó los anteojos y le regaló una traviesa sonrisa.

 _Ya no era el traje lo que necesitaba mejoras._

Estuvo a punto de trabarse con sus palabras, movió sus brazos en un intento desesperado de buscar una excusa razonable.

Midoriya, Uraraka, Asui, incluso Todoroki hicieron un comentario similar, refiriéndose a sus constantes visitas al taller.

—¿Puedes reajustarlo? —Cuestionó, forzando el poco sentido común que le quedaba. Estaba decepcionado de sí mismo por el comportamiento atípico que adquirió algunos días atrás.

—¿Más? —Inquirió la chica, prestando más atención y separándose de su _baby_ —. Un poco más y serás RoboCop —agregó en tono burlón.

—Lo que consideres adecuado para un eficiente desempeño; es incluye la eliminación de todo lo _innecesario._

Ese pequeño discurso sonó como una petición para cualquier mortal, para ellos, era algo mucho más grande e importante.

 _Era una declaración de confianza ciega._

Iida todavía se ruboriza al recordar lo que parecía ser una confesión, mientras Hatsume sonríe abiertamente por ganarse la confianza de un aspirante a héroe.

Aunque ambos concuerdan en que fue una forma original de iniciar su relación.

.

* * *

.

La pareja original era otra, cuando elegí el IidaMei se me atravesó un Iida llorando en la boda de Momo y me llegó al corazón, pero fui fuerte y me quedé con estos polos opuestos.


End file.
